1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for managing data transfer. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system for managing data transfer by providing a status report based on a poll request with status information on a receipt or a loss of Protocol Data Units (PDUs).
2. Description of the Related Art
When transmitting data, the data can be in the form of generated Protocol Data Units (PDUs) in a radio interface architecture of a wireless communication system. The PDUs transmitted by a transmitter can be lost during transmission over a channel without reaching a receiver. For example, the transmitter polls the receiver with a request for a status report on PDUs transmitted. Once the request is received, the receiver transmits the status report of the PDUs received. However, the transmitter may not receive the status report on the PDUs due to the PDUs being lost during the transmission over the channel from the receiver. The transmitter then repeats polling the receiver with a request for the status report on PDUs transmitted, which results in a deadlock situation. Moreover, a delay in sending the status report on lost PDUs from the receiver to the transmitter may delay retransmission of the lost PDUs from the transmitter.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and system for managing data transfer efficiently.